Just Another Day in Pleasantville
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Merton and Tommy were finally in a good place in their relationship but when an old friend returns as well as an enemy will their love towards each be strong enough to get them through.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this has been over a year in the making. The truth is this story has been sitting in my documents folder for a long time now and I have decided that it was time to purge myself of all my writings by posting them all. Good, bad, mediocre, doesn't matter because they are all going up. Hope you guys don't mind and if you do I really don't care.**

**Title: Just Another Day in Pleasantville**

**Pairings: Tommy/Merton duh everyone knows I'm a slash girl**

**Chapter: Less than a lot but more than a few.**

**Warnings: Really doesn't reveal much about the show so there really aren't any but like I said it is slash. Don't like don't read and don't complain.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One**

The bell had rung nearly five minutes ago and Merton had yet to make it to class. It wasn't as if he was purposely late, he got caught with a the Physics teacher who wanted him to tutor a not so good student. He tried to say no and get out of it but the teacher wouldn't stop pressuring him until he said yes. Finally, having no choice but to agree to tutor, the teacher finally let him go and allowed Merton to make his way to his Philosophy class.

He was almost to the door when a strong arm grabbed him from behind and he felt himself being pulled into an empty room.

"I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it." Merton yelled only to be greeted by the sound of laughter, "Tommy."

"Sorry couldn't resist."

"Shouldn't you be in, oh I don't know, class."

"Don't worry I got a hall pass." Tommy grinned, showing the green hall pass to Merton before putting it back in his pocket. "Besides, I got History this period and Mr. White doesn't even know when students go missing."

"Still, you shouldn't be missing class; especially this close-" Merton tried to say only to be cut off by Tommy with a mind blowing kiss. He should have been upset that Tommy was kissing him just to shut him up but with Tommy kissing him the way that he was he really didn't care.

"You know Merton you talk way too much."

"Just chalk it up as one of the great reasons you love me."

"God help me I do." Tommy laughed as he leaned forward to kiss Merton again.

"So was there a reason you pulled me into this empty classroom or did you just want an excuse to ravish me senseless." Merton asked when they pulled apart again and embraced in a hug.

"Actually I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh no, there's a new evil in Pleasantville."

"Merton-"

"I knew it wouldn't stay quiet for long." Merton continued to ramble. "Is it a zombie, we haven't had one of those before…or maybe it's a merman."

"And how exactly is a merman evil."

"I don't know but stranger things have happened plus I've always wanted to meet one."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but it's not a merman, it's Lori."

"Lori's the new evil."

"No Lori's not evil…again." Tommy smirked, "Lori's coming home today."

"Oh right." Merton nodded, remembering that Lori was away on two-week cruise with her family on vacation. "She is coming home today but I fail to see why that would be so important to cause you to freak out."

"Because Merton when she left, her two best friends weren't secretly in a relationship with each other."

"And-"

"And now we are." Tommy replied but realized that Merton didn't understand what he was trying to insinuate. He come to see that Merton could be a little slow on the uptake of a situation when it didn't involve the supernatural. "We have to tell Lori about us."

"Okay now I get it…no wait, what?"

"We have to tell Lori-"

"No I heard that part but I fail to see why we have to tell Lori."

"Because she's our best friend who would kill us if we didn't tell her."

"We can't tell her about us Tommy."

"And why not, embarrassed about telling her that you love me?"

"Have you seen me Tommy." Merton stated pointed to himself, "Does it look like I'm easily embarrassed?"

"Well no…but it doesn't explain why you don't what her to know."

"How can you explain this?" Merton shrieked, "Hey Lori, know you had a thing for Tommy and I had a thing for you but it turns out we actually have a thing for each other, sorry."

Tommy rolled his eyes at his sarcastic and dramatic boyfriend, "She'll understand."

"She'll freak."

"She won't."

"She will."

"Look, I'm not going to argue about this anymore. We won't tell her now but sooner or later we will, we can't hide this from her forever."

"How about until after graduation?"

"Merton-"

"Okay fine, we'll tell her…soon just…give me some time to think of a way to tell her please."

"Just don't take too much time okay."

Merton nodded as he gave Tommy one last kiss before walking out of the classroom. By now he was fifteen minutes late to class and needed to make a good reason as to why he was so for now all thoughts of telling Lori was pushed out of his mind.

* * *

"What do you want?"

Valeria turned to see a small but brawny man standing behind her. She knew exactly who he was but by the look on his face had no clue as to who she used to be. "You know what I want, the real question is are you going to give it to me?"

"I will, for a price." the man growled as he waved his hand and a small table appeared before them filled with different objects. Valeria immediately spotted what she was looking for, a small golden locket. Not just any locket, this locket was gold with a white diamond jewel right in the middle of it. The man noticed her eyes gazing at it and snatched it up in his hand.

"How much will it cost me? Valeria sneered at the man's smirk.

"Nothing."

The pair turned around to see a man dressed in black coming towards them, wearing a sneer on his face. The dealer bowed in the presence of the man before looking back at Valeria. "Prince."

"Subject." the man spoke back and motioned for the man to stand back up, "Back to the locket, you will give it to her for nothing."

"What-"

"Are you unaware of who this is?"

"I don't care who she is, I don't do freebies." the short man growled as he looked back at the woman.

"Not even for the fair princess Allonia."

"No, it couldn't be…that's impossible. She's been exiled, forbidden to ever return."

"Oh but it is." Valeria smiled at the use of her real name, "And if you don't give me what I want, I'm going to kill you."

"Here, it's yours." the man mumbled quickly as he threw the locket in her hands and disappeared from sight, taking the table and everything else with him.

"Oh how I miss spreading fear through someone's body, it makes me crave my old life."

"Allonia, what are you doing here?"

"Now is that any way to talk to flesh and blood my dear Rajh."

"We stop being flesh and blood when you started going against us."

"I didn't turn against you." she smiled, "I simply embraced the person I was always supposed to be."

"You can't classify yourself as a person, especially not after the bad things you've done."

"It's in my nature, get over it."

"You got what you came for." the prince sneered as he walked up to Valeria and pushed her so hard that she fell to the ground, "Now go…and don't ever come back."

"There once was time you would kill to protect me brother and now you simply want to kill me."

"I do not want to kill you Allonia but I will if you come back here again."

"Don't worry about me, I won't come back until it's my time to rule."

"That will never happen."

"We'll see about that."

Valeria said nothing else as her brother walked away from her until he disappeared from sight. Looking down at the locket in her hand, she smiled as she got up from the ground and flew away. She had a werewolf to find.

* * *

Merton made it through the day without anymore thoughts of Lori and headed directly home after school avoiding Tommy the best he could. He knew Tommy would be mad at him for doing so but he didn't want to have another confrontation with his boyfriend about telling someone about them; even if they were a close friend.

Sighing, he walked to his room and noticed his room was darker than usual. He threw his bag to the floor and went to turn on a light when he noticed a figure sitting on his bed.

"Oh my God," he screamed as the figure stood up.

"Hello Merton, miss me."

* * *

And there it is the first chapter. Hope it was worth the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm back with chapter two. To all those people out there reading this story and liking it, I'm so glad that you. Like I said last chapter this really has been a year in the making and I'm glad to finally be publishing it for the whole world to see. Hope you like this chapter. Bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, seriously you can check my ID I don't. Oh well. On with Chapter Two

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Tommy…what are you doing here?" Merton stuttered when he realized who the figure was, a very wolfed out Tommy who looked extremely pissed.

Tommy smiled as he de-wolfed and returned back to his regular form. He usually didn't wolf out unless there was an emergency but he had to beat Merton home if he wanted to talk to him face to face. "Oh nothing, just came by to see why you were avoiding me after school today."

"I wasn't avoiding you Tommy. Maybe you're imagining things."

"Really, then how come when I called out your name you ran in the opposite direction."

"I didn't run…it was more like a sprint."

"Merton-" Tommy growled deeply as he walked closer to Merton.

"Okay, I ran but I was only trying to avoid another argument with you."

"Why would we be arguing?"

"Because you want to tell Lori about us and I don't."

"I just don't see what the big deal is having Lori find out. She'll be happy for us."

"Where is this sick and twisted fantasy world that you visit so frequently because I would really like a ticket there." Merton replied as he pushed passed Tommy and sat down on the bed.

"Would you stop being so sarcastic and listen to what you're saying."

"I speaking the truth-"

"Your talking crazy. This is Lori we're talking about, she won't care."

"I get it Tommy I do. You want to tell Lori about us being together but newsflash, I don't. I don't want to tell Lori yet."

"Tell Lori what?"

Both boys turned around to see a very tanned Lori standing behind them with a bag full of items.

"Lori, what are you doing here?" Merton shrieked as the young woman came up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"What, a girl can't come home after being gone for two weeks and see her best friends?" Lori laughed as she punched Merton in his arm and turned to give Tommy a hug as well.

"That's not how Merton meant it, did you Mert?"

"No, no…not at all. I really missed you Lori."

"Not as much as I missed you guys. You have no idea how boring it can get on a cruise ship with nothing but your parents and other rich kids to keep you company. Worst two weeks of my life."

"Oh sorry to hear about that." Merton smiled as he started to push Lori up the stairs.

"Merton, what-"

"You probably want to get back home and…I don't know…scrapbook all you pictures." Merton continued to push Lori towards the stairs until she turned around and pushed him off her.

"First off-" Lori growled as she glared at Merton. "I don't scrapbook and second, why are you acting way weirder than usual?"

"Me, weird, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Fine if you won't tell me then I ask Tommy." Lori replied as she turned her attention from Merton to Tommy who was doing his best to avoid eye contact with her. "Tommy, what's wrong with Merton?"

"Something's wrong with Merton, hadn't noticed." Tommy shrugged.

"Tommy."

Merton knew that Tommy was close to cracking so he walked over to Lori and put his arm over her shoulder. "Lori, I swear there's nothing wrong with me." Merton tried to reassure his other best friend.

Lori could tell that Merton was lying and politely shrugged his arm off her shoulders. "Oh really, then what's the big secret that you don't want to tell me."

"I don't know-"

"I'm not stupid Merton, I heard you talking about when I came in. So what's the big bad secret that you don't want to tell me?"

The silence lasted for a few seconds and Tommy found himself unable to contain the secret any longer. "Merton and I are dating." Tommy blurted out before Merton had a chance to say anything. He ignored the evil glare that was thrown his way and continued to focus his attention on Lori.

"Wow you are. I'm so happy for you guys." Lori shrieked as she pulled both boys into a hug, "I go away for two weeks and you two start making your rounds with the ladies. I can't believe you wanted to hide that from me."

"Lori you don't understand."

"Understand what. You said you were dating."

"Each other." Merton replied, filling in the gaps for his friend. "Tommy and I are dating…each other."

"What-"

"Lori-"

"Oh my God!" Lori screamed when the words finally sunk into her head. Tommy and Merton were back on the dating scene but this time they were using each other as dates. "You…and you…are together."

"Yep, we are."

"When?"

"It's a long story but about two weeks ago."

"Two weeks."

"Look Lori I know this is a shock to you but I want you to know that I love Merton very much." Tommy stated as he wrapped on arm around his boyfriend who only shrugged it away.

"You love him!" Lori screamed again at the two of them. "I need to sit down."

"See Tommy I told you she couldn't handle it."

Tommy never got a chance to reply when Merton suddenly took off from the room and ran out of the door.

* * *

"Dammit." Tommy hissed, "I need to go get him."

"No give him some space."

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have told you."

"Why didn't you guys want to tell me?" Lori asked a bit hurt. Sure the news of her best friends dating made her feel a little uncomfortable but she was more hurt that they wanted to hide it from her.

"I did but Merton didn't."

"But why wouldn't he want to tell me, I-"

"Because he was scared that you wouldn't want to be his friend anymore." Tommy replied before she could finish her statement, "And he was also scared of what you would think of him because you and I used to date and we don't anymore."

"So what, he thought I would hate him for stealing you away from me." Lori finished for Tommy. His apologetic look towards her was enough to prove her theory right. "That's just ridiculous Tommy."

"I know-"

"You and I are better off friends and it's not like I would go down that road again."

"Hey."

"Oh Tommy, that's not how I meant it." Lori winced at the sound of Tommy's hurt voice. "What I meant to say was we never really had a real connection. To be honest you only liked me because I knew about you secret and I liked you because of your secret. Think about it, if you weren't the werewolf would you have been attracted to me."

Tommy thought about what Lori was saying and realized that she was right. He only dated her because she knew his secret and it made him safe, nothing else. Lori on the other hand liked him but liked his wolf side much more. "You're right but with Merton-"

"Merton met you because of your wolf side but fell in love with Tommy, the stupid jock who wouldn't know Pythagorean Theorem if it bit you in the butt."

"You're right about that too" Tommy laughed as Lori sat down on the bed beside him. "How do I fix this?"

"Don't worry about Merton, he'll come around."

"Promise."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Um…yeah you would."

"Okay I would but only if it was to protect you from getting hurt." Lori smiled as she hugged Tommy. She hated seeing her friends upset with each other all because of her. Even though they wouldn't be mad at each for long she knew she had to do something to make things right. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

It was almost dark when Merton decided to head back home. After running out of his house he walked to the park and spent most of his afternoon there. A part of him felt stupid for running out while another part of him was angry that Tommy told Lori about them even though he specifically said he didn't want her to know. Still, Tommy had told and now their secret was out and Lori had no choice but to accept it. It wasn't as if she could come between them, could she.

It had taken a while for Merton to push all negative thoughts about Lori out of his head and realize that Tommy was right. Lori would be happy for them getting together or at least pretend to be so no one's feelings would get hurt. She was their friend, they trusted her with their lives so why not with the best thing that ever happened to both of them.

By the time Merton made it back home to his lair, the rest of the family seemed to be out for the night. His parent's car were no where to be found and all the lights were off. Sighing, he realized that Tommy and Lori had already gone back home to their respective houses and entered into his empty place of residence.

Walking inside the house made Merton realize that he hadn't eaten anything since lunch and was extremely hungry. He opened the refrigerator to see if there was anything to eat when he saw something out the corner of his eye. He turned around only to see a strange figure come out of the shadows and throw him across the kitchen.

"Hello Merton." the voice laughed as Merton's body hit the counter behind him before he crumbled to the floor along with everything else on the counter.

* * *

Oh no, who does that sinister laugh belong to. You'll find out in the next chapter and hopefully it will be up next week. Until then, tootles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again. I'm back with chapter three. Hope you didn't have to wait to long. I'm really psyched that people are enjoying it and if you are don't be afraid to review because I like them. Hope you like chapter three as well to and I'll write to you lovely people later. **

**Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus is not mine I swear it's not. I don't.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"What-" Merton groaned as he slowly tried to pick himself up from the floor. He didn't recognize who the voice belonged to nor could he see where the figure was in the kitchen.

"Sorry to intrude like this but you have something I want. A certain werewolf by the name of Tommy Dawkins to be more specific."

"Valeria." Merton screeched when he realized who it was and quickly got up from the floor. He cursed himself for not turning on the light when he first walked in the kitchen and quickly got up to find the switch. He nearly succeeded only to be pushed away from the switch and back onto the floor.

"Please, don't get up on my account."

"Trust me I'm not."

"I don't think I like your tone, or any other part of you for that matter." Valeria hissed as she tried to kick Merton only to have him move away before she had a chance too.

"So sorry to disappoint you, not." Merton yelled back in response. He began to crawl away from the creature, kicking out his leg to keep her from grabbing hold.

"This isn't over."

Merton moved out the way just in time as the vampire flew towards him to jump on top of him. Finally finding the switch he quickly turned it on to find Valeria disappeared into thin air.

"What is going on down here?"

A heavy breathing Merton turned around to see his younger sister dressed in a bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her head. "Becky you're home."

"Where else would I be you freak?" Becky hissed as she noticed the mess on the floor, "I was trying to take a calm therapeutic bath to relax after the hectic day I had only to have it ruined because a big freaking klutz doesn't know how to turn on a light switch when entering a dark room."

"I'm sorry."

"You bet your ass you're sorry, don't let it happen again…and clean up this mess."

Merton said nothing else as he watched his raving sister walk back upstairs to her room leaving him alone once more. He quickly picked up the fallen dishes and placed them back on the counter. Sighing, he rubbed his aching back and made his way to his room.

* * *

After his fight with Valeria, he was suspecting to find her hiding in his room awaiting to attack again but only found it trashed. All his things were thrown to the floor and scattered everywhere, while his snake was no longer in his cage.

"What the hell happened here."

"Ahhh-"

A screaming Merton turned around to see a panicked Tommy coming through the door behind him holding a bucket of fried chicken.

"Merton, what happened? I left like thirty minutes ago to get something to eat and I come back to find your room trashed. You can't be that mad at me."

"It was Valeria." Merton sighed as he flopped down on his bed currently covered in torn papers, "She attacked me in the kitchen when I got back home and she must have done this while she was waiting for me to arrive."

"She what!" Tommy yelled as he dropped the chicken to the floor and rushed to Merton's side, eyes glowing along the way. "I'll kill her."

"Whoa calm down wolf boy, don't need you wolfing out on me okay."

"She tried to kill you Merton, I have every right not to be calm."

"Yes you do because she didn't kill me, just threw me around like a rag doll. You know, to be honest, I don't think she wanted to…kill me that is." Merton replied as he scratched the side of his head. He'd realized that Valeria had every opportunity to dispose of him when he was in the kitchen but she hadn't. She let him get away.

"Merton-"

"Tommy, think about. She's a vampire with super powers beyond belief and I was able to escape her all because I found the light switch, I don't think so. My room is trashed which means she was looking for something and she let me get away. All the signs show that she's up to something."

"Okay, lets say for the sake of argument she is up to something; what is she up too."

"That's what I'd like to know." Merton whispered as he got up from the bed and began picking up his things from the floor.

* * *

Blood dripped from her wrist as it fell onto the locket, sizzling as it covered the gold metal. Putting the athame down, she rose from the floor to retrieve a piece of brown torn paper and placed it by the locket. It was hard work finding the spell, looking through the collection of books the Goth boy had acquired over the years but she found it.

A smile appeared on her face as she placed the paper over the flame and lit a small corner of it. Slowly, she walked over to the body tied up beside the table. The body belonged to a young witch who never knew she was being followed and never noticed that her life was in danger.

"Read."

"I can't."

"You better."

"The magic, it's too dark." the girl whimpered, "The spell brings forth dark magic that I do not wish conjure."

"It's just a spell."

"A spell that brings forth control, pain, and death."

"Well the way I see it you really don't have a choice." Valeria laughed, picking up the athame from the table and running the blade along the witch's cheek. "If you don't do what I say, I'll kill you but if you do what I say I may not. The choice is yours."

The girl said nothing as she looked at the knife against her cheek and the pain against her skin. She couldn't stop the tears in her eyes as she read the paper and order herself to say the spell. It was the only way she could guarantee her lively hood.

The sound of Latin filled the room as the witch read the words from the torn paper. As soon as the spell was finished the paper burst into flames and the a dark whirlwind swept through the room. It only lasted for a few seconds before the cloud disappeared and covered the locket.

Valeria smiled, snatching the locket from table and putting it around her neck. Everything she had worked so hard to achieve was about to pay off in her favor and she would have Lori to thank for that.

"See now, was that so hard." she cooed as she bent down in front of the young witch. She never gave her a chance to respond before she sunk her sharp teeth into the witch's neck and drank from her. Her feeding was soon finished and the body fell limply to the floor. Valeria laughed as she stepped over the body and walked over to the window to see the moon shining brightly. She couldn't believe that all her hard work was about to pay off soon and she would have what she came to Pleasantville for; an heir like no other.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Tommy and Merton finished cleaning up the room and tried to figure out what Valeria was up too. Nothing seemed to be missing out of the room and all the books were still in tact so it was hard to know if something was taken.

Tommy was currently on the phone, telling his parents that he would be spending the night's at Merton cramming for a Algebra Test when in fact he didn't want to leave Merton alone in case Valeria came back. They didn't seem to mind telling him that it was okay and they would see him in the morning. Tommy hung up the phone to see Merton almost done putting away his books. The couple hadn't really talked since he came back with the chicken and the guilt was starting to eat him alive.

"I'm sorry." Tommy blurted out as Merton put the last of his things back on the shelf.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. For telling Lori about us even when you specifically said you didn't want her to know and I'm sorry for not respecting your decision."

Merton smiled as he placed the book down on the desk and walked over to Tommy, grabbing his hand. "It's okay."

"Not it's not-"

"Yes it is. Tommy I know you never meant to hurt me and I understand why you wanted to tell Lori. You wanted to prove to me that you weren't embarrassed of me and I love you for that, I do. And besides, Lori's our best friend and we can trust her and believe that she won't tell anybody."

"I know and I promise to not tell anyone else about us if you don't want to. If this is going to work, and believe me I want it too, we have to learn how to compromise."

"You're right." Merton smiled, wrapping his arms around Tommy's waist and pulled him closer, resting his head on his shoulder. "We have to learn how to compromise and right now I'm really tired so how about we go to bed."

"I like that idea." Tommy grinned capturing Merton's lips with his and passionately kissing him. "I also think I'm going to like compromising very much."

Merton laughed as he kissed Tommy again and pulled him towards the direction of the bed. The kiss managed to stay intact as the two of them fell onto the bed and turned out the light.

"I love you so much." Merton whispered as Tommy took off his shirt and threw it to the floor.

"I love you too." Tommy smiled back, pulling Merton into another loving kiss.

* * *

The next morning the pair went to school and were greeted by Lori who was standing by their lockers. She wore an apologetic look on her face as Merton waved from a distance until he was in front of her.

"Hey Lori."

"Hey Tommy, Merton."

"Hey Lori-"

"Listen Merton can we talk, in private." she whispered, looking around to make sure no one could hear her."

Merton throw a glance in Tommy's direction who simply nodded his approval for the two of them to talk, privately. "Sure." Merton replied as Lori grabbed him by the elbow and pulled them into an empty classroom. He made sure that the two were alone before he closed the door. "So what's up."

"I just want to apologize about what happened yesterday. I never meant to push you into telling me about you and Tommy. What you two do is your business and not mine or anybody else's-"

"Lori calm down-"

"I am calm, what makes you think I'm not calm?"

"Because you're rambling a thousand words a minute." Merton chuckled as he sat down on the desk behind them and grabbed her hand. "It's okay and I forgive you."

"How can you forgive me after the way I acted."

"Well to be honest we kinda threw you into a loop. I mean it's not everyday you find out your best friends are romantically involved with each other. It's a lot to take in."

"But I want you to know that I am happy…for the both of you and I promise, I'm not going to tell anyone. My lips are sealed."

"Thank you for that and I'm sorry for trying to keep this from you. You're my friend I should have trusted you more." Merton smiled as he slid off the desk and pulled Lori into a tight hug. He was glad that the two of them got a chance to talk and patch up their friendship.

"It's okay and I sorry for…everything." Lori laughed as she hugged Merton back and pulled away. "So I'm completely forgiven."

"Oh yeah totally."

"Thank-God. You don't know how scared I was when you ran out the house and didn't come back."

"I came back eventually but I needed to clear my head. So what did you and Tommy talk about while I was away."

"Tommy talked about how much he really loves you and what happened to make him realized just how much he cared. I think he may have mentioned a demon that controlled fears and a classmate who turned out to be a vampire and tried to seduce him so she could conceive his heir."

"A vampiress to be more exact." Merton corrected her. "She comes from a line a royal vampires so she's a vampire and a princess."

"A vampire from a royal family; weird."

"I know and from what I gathered she comes from a clan, get this, a peaceful one that doesn't kill humans."

"Seriously."

"Yeah but she was excommunicated from the clan because she wanted to use her powers to kill humans that is and now she wants revenge."

"So she wants Tommy to impregnate her to seek revenge. That doesn't make any sense."

"Are you kidding me? If Tommy and Valeria were to conceive an heir it would be the first half vampire and half werewolf. Their powers alone would make it unstoppable."

"I guess you're right about the baby being powerful but there's no way she would ever get Tommy to go along with her."

"She failed the first time sending Barbas after me but after attacking me last night I don't know what her new plan is."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out together." Lori reassured Merton, throwing her arm around his shoulders. "Research session at your house after school."

"Already on it but you and Tommy will have to go on without me. I have to tutor a physics student after school; there's no telling how long that will be."

"Tommy and I can handle it until you get home."

"I'll hold you to it." Merton laughed as the sound of the bell rang throughout the school. "Time to start another glorious day of school."

"Ugh, only a freak like you would say something like that."

"Don't hate me because I choose to live outside the norms that society has tried to restrict me too."

Lori said nothing, instead slapping Merton upside the head as the two of them made their way out of the classroom to allow the other students to come inside.

Waving good-bye to Tommy and Merton, Lori almost made it to class when she was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom and thrown to the floor. She rolled out of the way of a desk and onto to the floor only to get up to find a strange girl standing in front of her. It didn't take long for her to realize that the girl was the same girl that tried to kill Merton.

"Valeria I presume."

* * *

It seems as Valeria can't seem to stop causing trouble. Oh well, you wouldn't be reading if she wasn't causing it. See you soon, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again. I'm back with chapter four. Hope you didn't have to wait to long. Might be awhile before I post another chapter but don't worry, this story will be completed I promise.  
**

**Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus is not mine I swear it's not. I don't.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

"Don't tell me your freak of friend has been talking about me already? He really needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut." Valeria hissed, walking closer to Lori who did her best to keep away.

"And you need to learn how to keep your claws out of other people's boyfriend."

"Tommy belongs with someone as powerful as him and I hate to break it to you too but Merton doesn't qualify."

"Hate to break it to you sister but neither do you." Lori growled, kicking Valeria right in the stomach and knocking her to the ground.

She didn't stay down long, rising from the ground unharmed. Jumping into the air until she was behind Lori she raised her leg for a kick but failed to realize that Lori was ready for her. Lori grabbed her leg, swung her around, and pushed her to the ground again.

"See how it feels when you pick on somebody your own size." Lori laughed as she pressed her foot against Valeria's throat. "Any last words."

"Yeah." Valeria hissed as she pulled a small dagger from her pocket and cut Lori across the arm. "Screw you."

Lori screeched as she jumped back and feel to the ground, clutching her injured arm. "Bitch."

"I know." she smiled and got up from the ground. She pulled the locket from her neck, opened it, and dripped a drop of blood from the dagger onto it. "And I'm so good at it."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tornado like wind swept through the room and surrounded Lori and Valeria. Lori tried to make a run for it but the wind was too strong, pushing her back every time she tried to get away. She looked up to see Valeria still smiling, not trying to fight the wind. "Stop it-"

"But wait, there's more."

Everything in the room continued to spin and Lori could no longer stand on her own. She tried to lean against the desk but it wasn't long before that wouldn't support her anymore either. Slipping to the ground she noticed that Valeria was falling to the floor as well expect she wore a smile. Her eyelids drooped and before she knew it she was losing consciousness.

"Whatever you're doing won't work; Tommy will never be yours."

"We'll see about that."

Blackness soon consumed her as she finally fell onto the floor, Valeria doing the very same behind her.

* * *

Minutes passed before Lori gained consciousness again. She looked over and noticed that Valeria was no longer on the floor beside her. It was as if the vampire had disappeared into thin air which she knew they could do.

"Oww my head." she winced only to realize that her voice was echoing off the walls. She pushed her off the ground and found herself inside a black room. "Where am I."

"Somewhere out of my way."

Lori recognized the voice as Valerie's and deeply growled before she responded. "What have you done to me?"

"I made you better," Valeria answered.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Somewhere out of my way, a place you will stay until I got what I came for. You should be thanking me."

"But I don't understand-" Lori whispered. That's when Lori saw it, her reflection inside the small compact mirror but something was different. She wasn't the one straightening her clothes or running her fingers through her hair; she wasn't doing anything. If was as if she was watching from inside her own mind and Valeria was the one controlling everything else. "So this is your master plan." Lori yelled as Valeria's plan came to light. "You take over my body to get Tommy to sleep with you. Newsflash slut, Tommy and I didn't even connect that way when we were dating and he won't try anything now. You think he's going to try anything with me now that he has Merton."

"Merton Dingle is a poor excuse for a human being and will the first person I kill as soon as my heir is conceived."

"Tommy will kill you if you touch Merton."

"Oh ye have little faith. My plan will work and Tommy Dawkins will produce my heir. It's only a matter of time.

The sounds of Lori screaming caused Valeria to smirk and closed the mirror. She ran her fingers through her new hair before grabbing Lori's things off the floor. If her plan was going to work she was going to have to pretend to be Lori well enough to make sure Tommy nor Merton finds out her plan.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Lori?"

It was lunch time and currently Tommy and Merton were sitting in the cafeteria with their trays of food. Lunch was the only time the three of them were all together and Lori was nowhere to be found. Lori being late to class wasn't unusual but she always seemed to be on time for lunch; even if it was fish stick day.

"Nope haven't seen her since this morning." Merton responded back. "Ever wonder what's really inside these things." he asked holding up a badly burnt fish stick.

"If I did I doubt I would ever eat one or anything else for that matter ever again."

"Good point. Listen, I'm going to have to cut this short because I have to leave in like two minutes."

"What…why?"

"You know that person Mr. Rutledge wants me to tutor."

"Yeah-"

"Well I looked at all their previous work and it seems that they need a lot more help than I imagined. So if I want them to catch up with the rest of the class I'm going to have to double the amount of tutor time starting now."

"But what about me? You expect me to sit here all alone by myself?"

"Don't worry Lori will be here soon."

No sooner than he spoke those words Lori burst through the cafeteria doors and walked over to the table. "Hey boys sorry I'm late. Just had a quick errand to run, hope you didn't miss me."

"We didn't." Merton smirked as he rose up from the table, stole a fish stick from Tommy's plate, "But I'm glad that you're here, now Tommy won't feel so alone anymore." he smiled and made his way out of the cafeteria.

"Hello Tommy, hope I didn't keep you waiting." Valeria smiled. "I know how much you look forward to seeing me during this time."

"I really do, you and Merton both. Sometimes I wish that I shared at least one class with Merton but I'm not that smart.

"Yes, Merton is a genius isn't he." Just the statement made Valeria nauseas and her stomach churn. "Where is that fre…I mean genius of ours. Don't tell me you two had some sort of spat." she asked gleefully.

"No, nothing like that he just had to go tutor some chick who's failing physics."

"Oh-"

"You sound disappointed."

"I do, I mean I am but not for the reasons you think. It's just upsetting to see you and Merton not spending enough time together that's all."

"Oh." Tommy whispered as he bit into another fish stick. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" he asked when he noticed that Lori had yet to get a tray of food.

Valeria began playing with the locket around her neck as she shook her head no. "I've decided to stay away from processed foods. They go straight to my thighs you know."

"No I don't but I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

Valeria watched as Tommy turned his attention away from her and back to his food. _"Fool," _she thought to herself, _"If you keep this up Tommy will never be yours. If I want him to be mine I have to do something." _Suddenly, the perfect idea popped into her head and she knew how to make Tommy hers. She breathed in deeply, moved closer to Tommy, and grabbed his hand. "You know Tommy I have to say that I admire you right now."

"Why?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"I mean…if Merton was my boyfriend I would be seriously worried that the person he was tutoring would be trying to snatch him up." Valeria frowned. "Think about it; he's probably locked in room with some girl who can't tell up from down, let alone how to balance an equation. I bet it's probably some big breasted blonde, dumb as rocks, and in need of a good make-out session. Merton could definitely tempted but luckily he has you to keep him grounded."

"Yeah…lucky he has me-"

"But…you can't help but wondering what they're doing in that classroom all by themselves."

"I don't have to wonder because I trust Merton and I know that he loves me."

"And I don't doubt that for a second." Valeria gritted, taking her hand away from Tommy's. She realized that it may take her longer than she planned before she broke the two of them up. "I'm sorry Tommy but I have go." Valeria smirked as she stood up. Now that the seed was implanted inside Tommy's head if wouldn't be long before Tommy broke things off with Merton and come crawling back to her. "I have a prior engagement to attend to."

What happened next confounded Tommy. He watched as Valeria made her way out of the cafeteria stopping for a few seconds and blowing him a kiss. It was then that Tommy sensed something was different about Lori. Even without his wolf powers he could see and feel that she was acting stranger than usual. He wanted to ask her but her sudden departure prevented him from doing so. Sighing, he picked up his last fish stick and popped it in his mouth, mind still on Lori's behavior.

* * *

Merton checked his watch for a third time and sighed. Nearly fifteen minutes passed since he left Tommy in the cafeteria with Lori to start the tutoring sessions and they had yet to come in. He'd already gone over everything the person ever turned in and was ready to get started; if only they were there to get started to. Sighing one more time, he stood up from the desk and threw his book bag over his shoulders. He figured that the he didn't have to wait if the person

"Hey sorry I'm late."

Merton looked over his shoulders to see a tall blonde-hair boy standing at the door, with a backpack smiling. "I'm sorry but I think you have me confused with somebody else."

"I don't think so, I'm here for my tutoring session. I'm Ashley, Ashley Murphy."

Merton's jaw dropped as he looked down at the papers in his hands. The person he was supposed to tutor was indeed named Ashley Murphy but the person standing in front of him was a boy, not a girl like he envisioned. A few more seconds passed before he realized that he was standing in the classroom looking like an idiot. "I'm sorry but I was expecting-"

"A girl." Ashley finished, stepping into the classroom. "Yeah, so were my parents hence the name. They figured the name would be perfect for either sex; how wrong were they right."

"Well any name is better than Merton."

"Try telling that to the bullies in elementary school."

"Elementary school, that's all, lucky you." Merton mumbled under his breath as he sat back down. He motioned for Ashley to sit down beside him so they could discuss their plans for the next few weeks. "Okay Ashley here's the deal-"

"I'm failing Physics and if I don't make at least a C+ on the next three exams and all the pop quizzes I'm not going to graduate. I know exactly how much trouble I'm in and that's why you're here, to help me."

"Which I will do but only if you do exactly what I say. That means extra homework given by me and at least three sessions a week."

"I don't know-"

Look, I'm not saying that passing Physics is going to be easy because it's not but it can be easier for you to pass if you listen to my advice and what I have to say."

Ashley smiled and pulled out a notebook. He wasn't looking forward to cutting time out of his day for extra homework but it was something he had to do if he wanted to graduate. Plus, with a smart kid like Merton on his side he might just get the grades he needed. "I can do that."

"Good now how about we get started." No sooner had Merton spoken those words the bell rung signaling that the lunch period was over. "I guess not."

"How about we get started after school, say this classroom?"

"Alright see you then." Merton smiled as he gathered his things once more, including all Ashley's papers. "And don't be late."

"I won't."

Merton laughed and walked out of the classroom, leaving Ashley alone to gather his own things. He was in such a hurry to make it to his Literature class before the bell rung he didn't notice Lori hiding in the background.

She waited until Merton was out of sight before he walked into the classroom and closed the door. The sight of the young man was not what she expected to see but he would have to do if she wanted her plan to work.

Ashley turned around to see Lori/Valeria behind him as he threw his book bag over his shoulder. "I'll be out in a minute so you-"

"I came here to see you," Valeria cooed, "before you had a chance to leave."

"Do I know you?" Ashley asked, a confused look plastered his face. He had no clue who she was but her face seemed very familiar.

"Maybe but that's not why I'm here, like I said I came to see you."

"Okay-"

"I need a favor from you." she growled and walked over closer to him. "And I won't take no for an answer."

He tried to run but Valeria proved to fast for him and soon he found his self thrown against the wall. Only problem was the girl never touched him. He got up only to have her hand wrap around his throat. "What…do you want-" he grasped as her grip got tighter.

"Like I said-" she smirked as she looked into Ashley's eyes. "I need a favor."

* * *

Did I leave you with another cliffhanger. I would say sorry but I warned you didn't I. Queen of cliffhangers here. Until next time Happy Holidays.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again. I'm back with chapter five. Not going to bore you with small talk today I'm just going to let you read, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus is not mine I swear it's not. I don't.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

Soon the school day was over and Tommy went the rest of the day without seeing Merton or Lori. He knew that Merton had another tutoring session but Lori was a different story. Ever since her talk with Merton earlier that day she'd been acting weird.

Shrugging, Tommy arrived at Merton's house to see that nowhere was there which wasn't unusual seeing as how no one was every home at the same time. He pulled out his key to unlock Merton's door to his room but what he found astonished him; Merton's door was already unlocked, signaling that somebody was in his room. Slowly, he opened the door only to find Lori in the room with her back to the door.

"Lori-" he called as he walked into the room and closed the door.

Her blood ran cold as Tommy opened the door to find her already in Merton's room. Sure she heard him coming into the house, she still had her super senses, but she couldn't stop flipping through the book in her hand. The book was the only thing standing in her way of getting her werewolf. Cursing, she placed the book behind her back and turned around. "Oh hey Tommy," she smiled, dropping the book to the floor silently. "I been waiting for you."

"How did you get in here?" he asked suspiciously. "Merton always keeps this door locked and he locked the door before we left."

"It was open when I got here. Maybe he just thought he did." Valeria shrugged as she sat down on the bed, making sure to kick the book she was reading underneath the bed in the process. The book was the only thing in her way to keep her plan from working.

Tommy raised an eyebrow as he watched Lori flop around nervously on his boyfriend's bed. Ever since this morning there was something different about Lori. He could tell but he just didn't know exactly what it was.

"Tommy are you okay?"

_"I should be asking you that," _he thought as he shook his head no. "I'm fine Lori," he said out loud, "Just thinking about Merton."

"Figures," Valeria mumbled under her breath. She cringed every time somebody said that freak's name.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." Tommy gave Lori one last look before walking over to the bookshelf. Maybe if he took his mind off of Lori and concentrated on what happened the other night with Valeria he might be some use to Merton when he got home.

Valeria watched as Tommy began taking books from the shelves and skimming through them. She didn't have a clue as to what he was doing here. They couldn't be looking for the spell, could they.

"So Tommy what exactly are we looking for in Merton's room." she asked, getting up from the bed and standing beside him.

"I thought Merton told you."

"He did, I mean he did but I was just wondering if there was anything specific that we are looking for. Don't want to waste precious time do we."

"We need to find what Valeria wanted from Merton's room."

_So they do know. _"How do you know she took anything?"

"We don't."

"Then how do you know she took anything." Valeria questioned, trying to turn the attention away from her. If they found out her plan-

"Like I said we don't but she's a vampire with a vendetta out against Merton and I," Tommy hissed as he opened another book. Just talking about Valeria made him angry. He needed to stop her before she had a chance to hut Merton, again. "She's up to something Lori and it's up to us to figure out what it is before something bad happens."

Valeria could sense the tension in Tommy's shoulder. Wanting to touch him, she sneaked up behind him and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. Slowly her fingers began kneading into his shoulders trying to relieve of his tension.

"Valeria what are you doing?" Tommy asked surprised.

"Relax Tommy," she smiled as she continued. "You look stressed so I thought I give you a nice massage."

"But what about-"

"Shh, just relax and let me take care of you. That's what I'm here for right."

Tommy had his eyes closed so he couldn't see the smirk on Valeria's face as her fingers continued to massage his shoulders. He knew he should have said something to stop her but the feeling felt good and it was helping him relax. And besides, Lori was his friend; she would do the same for Merton if he was feeling the same way.

Lori watched shocked as Valeria sunk her claws into Tommy's shoulders. Ever since the body switch she'd been trying to think about how to get out of her current situation. No one could hear her, she couldn't move, and the room was dark. She was stuck inside and neither one of her friends knew.

She growled and tried to stand up from the ground but it was hard. Her body was getting weaker by the moment. Using all her strength she stood up to her knees and pounded the ground with her hand.

"Tommy help me." she screamed as loud as she possibly could and to her surprise she could hear the words coming out of her body.

Tommy turned around and gave Lori a concerned glare. "Help you with what Lori."

Valeria cursed internally as her hands dropped from Tommy's shoulders and to her side. Lori somehow managed to gain control of her body. Even if it was for only a second it was enough to draw attention to herself. She needed to do something quickly.

"Will you excuse me, I have to…go to the bathroom," Valeria stuttered, quickly running out of the room. She had no clue where the bathroom was so she ran through the house until she found one. Running inside, she closed the door and locked it before looking in the mirror.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed into the mirror.

Just like the compact from this morning, Lori could she her own reflection in the mirror in front of her body. She smirked at Valeria's upset face. "Upset that I ruined your little massage."

"I'm mad as hell that you won't just going ahead and die already."

"I'm not dying, I'm getting stronger."

"Poor Lori, is that what you think," Valeria sneered, "Actually you're getting weaker as we speak. You see, the spell I used involves very powerful dark magic, the best kind you can use if you want to take over one's body but there's a catch. The soul of the person you capture is trapped within their own body and since a body can only house, one of those souls has to be extinguished. You can guess which soul is going to die. If not, I'll give you a clue, it's not going to be mine.

"You're lying."

"Fine, don't believe me but believe this. When I've finally done away with Merton and have my hands on Tommy I'll have you to thank for that."

"You bitch," Lori screamed at the vindictive vampire. "You're not going to get away with this."

"We'll see about that," she smiled into the reflection. Primping her head and reached out to run her fingers across the mirror. "I hate to cut this short but I have to go. See ya around Lori, until you die that is."

Laughing silently, she turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom and back to Merton's room. Tommy was still there, sitting at Merton's desk, and flipping the pages of a book. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it to peer over Tommy's shoulder. "Find anything interesting?"

Tommy looked up from the book and shook his head no. "I don't have any idea what Valeria could have wanted when she trashed Merton's room last night."

"Well then maybe that's your answer."

"What?"

"Maybe she didn't take anything."

"Then why trash Merton's room."

"To make it look like she took something," Valeria smirked, twirling the necklace again. "To keep your mind occupied while something bigger was taking place."

"Hey I meant to say something earlier but that's a nice locket," replied Tommy, "Did you get it on your trip."

"Trip-"

"You know you're two week cruise in the Bahamas. You know, that trip."

"Oh right, yeah I got this from a quaint little shop. The owner practically gave it to me," she replied quickly, hoping he didn't recognize the significance of it. When he simply smiled without saying anything else she took it as a good sign and immediately wanted to take his attention off her. "But enough about me let's talk about my theory. Maybe she really didn't take anything and it's all just a trick to keep you off track."

He opened his mouth to respond but didn't when he realized that Lori could be on to something. It wouldn't be the first time they were fooled by an enemy especially when a bigger plan was in place. "Maybe," he finally replied as he closed the book. "Maybe you have a point."

"I know I do."

"Well you know what this means don't you?"

"No, what?"

"We now have to find out what's Valeria true goal."

"Oh don't worry Tommy. A girl like Valeria doesn't stay hidden for very long."

* * *

Meanwhile at school Merton was having a few problems of his own, all caused by Ashley who seemed to pay attention to him then his physics studies.

"Alright Ashley once again the formula for velocity is-"

"I really like that shirt," Ashley smiled, interrupting Merton yet again. "It looks great on you."

"Thank you Ashley for that compliment but we really should-"

"It must be a special shirt."

"It's just a regular black t-shirt that you can get anywhere," Merton shrugged.

"Then it must be the person wearing it that makes it special."

Merton gave Ashley a small smile before looking down at his book again. "So, anyways like I was saying the formula for finding velocity-"

"You have the bluest eyes I have ever seen."

"Once again thank you for that compliment Ashley but I need you to focus if I'm going to help you pass physics."

"I'm sorry but I can't help it. You're absolute gorgeous."

"Ashley I don't think-"

"Think what, that you don't have a shot with me."

"No I don't think that it is appropriate for you to say those types of things to me when I am your tutor and we're supposed to be strictly professional."

Ashley leaned over and seductively licked his lips, "Who says we can't have our cake and eat it too?"

Merton's body immediately become uncomfortable by the closeness between him and Ashley and slid his chair over. "Well I'm not really into sweets so cake isn't really my thing." he nervously replied.

"Oh I see."

"You do?"

"There's someone else isn't there."

"Yes, there is someone else."

"Are you two serious?" Ashley asked curious.

"Yes we are."

"And there's nothing I could do to change your mind."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Merton didn't a chance to respond when he suddenly felt Ashley's lips on his. Startled he fell out of his chair and onto the floor but it didn't stop the kiss. Instead Ashley took the opportunity to plunge his tongue further inside his mouth. The kiss ended abruptly when Merton finally gathered the strength to push Ashley off him. "What the hell are you doing!" Merton yelled as he lifted his body up from the ground.

"You weren't complaining when I was on top of you just now," answered Ashley smugly.

"New flash genius, you were on top of me with your tongue in my mouth."

"I still don't see what the problem is."

"Are you serious?," Merton shrieked. The nonchalant look on Ashley's face gave Merton the answer he was looking without the man saying anything. "You know what, I think we should call it day and do this some other time." Merton quickly began gathering his things from the table and putting them in his backpack when Ashley grabbed his wrist. "Ashley please-"

"I can't let you leave Merton, not until I get what I want," Ashley hissed as he pulled Merton closer to him.

Merton's body tensed and flooded with fear as Ashley tightened his grip. "Ashley let me go now."

"Not until I get what I want."

"Let me go," Merton yelled. Using all his strength he pushed Ashley away from him, tripping him over chair. While Ashley was down, he grabbed his things and ran out the room as quickly as possible. He didn't stop running until he was strapped safely in his car and driving out of the school parking lot.

* * *

If anyone can tell me where I got this whole soul stealing idea from I will give them a virtual handful of cookies. Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey to all those reading this story, I'm back with an update so if you want to read it, here it is.  
**

**Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus is not mine I swear it's not.  


* * *

  
**

**Chapter Six  


* * *

**

Merton ran inside his room and locked the door, terror still pumping through his veins. He drove home as fast as he could and didn't stop until he got there. Merton didn't even have a chance to turn on the light to his room when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him causing him to scream.

"What's wrong with you?"

Merton turned around to see that it was none other than Tommy wrapped around him. "Um…I…you startled me."

"Sorry I didn't mean too."

"That's okay," replied Merton sheepishly, throwing his bag on the bed. "What were doing in the dark anyways."

"Waiting for you. Lori left a few minutes ago so I decided to wait for you until you got back."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Tommy smiled as he leaned over to kiss Merton but something made him stop. His wolf senses were going into overdrive just standing next to Merton. "Merton."

"Yeah Tommy."

"You smell different."

"You're imagining things Tommy," Merton scoffed, moving away from Tommy and onto his bed.

"Maybe, I don't know-" Tommy mumbled as he sat down on the bed next to Merton. The smell didn't go away, in fact it got stronger the moment he sat down. Without hesitation, he grabbed the back of Merton's head and pulled him into a small kiss. His suspicions were confirmed when he realized that Merton tasted different as well, as if he could taste someone else in his boyfriend's mouth.

"Why'd you stop."

"You taste different."

"What?"

"You taste different, you smell different. What's going on Merton?"

"Damn wolf powers," Merton grumbled, getting up from the bed. "Look Tommy, it's not what you think."

"Well please explain it to me. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you."

You can't tell me or you wont'."

"A little bit of both," he responded nervously. "I'm trying to protect you."

"From what."

"You know, killing someone which is what you might do if I tell you what happened."

Tommy growled and opened his mouth to say something when he noticed the black bruise forming on Merton's wrist. He reached forward and grabbed the pale man's hand and held it up. The sight of the bruise caused him to wolf out completely. "Who did this?" the wolf growled.

Shivers ran through his body as he stared at a wolfed out Tommy. Afraid, he yanked his arm out of Tommy's hand and placed it behind his back. "Okay, I need you to calm down."

"Calm down, you want me to calm down. Somebody hurt you."

"Technically they tried to but I got away after I fought them off."

"That doesn't make it better."

"Tommy I'm not telling you," Merton all but shouted, sitting back down on the bed. "It's for your own good."

Tommy's eyes flashed yellow before he let out a menacing growl. "Fine don't tell me," he shouted as he opened the window. "I'll find out for myself."

Before Merton could object Tommy ran out of the door and broke into a run down the street. He'd forgotten that Tommy could track down Ashley just from the smell on him alone and that could mean trouble. "Damn it," he shouted out loud, slapping his hand across his forehead.

* * *

Lori rested her head on the wall in the small room. She could fell the energy leaving her body as the time wore on. A part of her was pissed that neither Tommy or Merton knew that she wasn't herself and that Valeria had taken over her body but another part just wanted help. Help that she needed desperately or life for her would be over.

* * *

Tommy sniffed the air again and followed the smell he received from Merton all the way to a path in the park. Using all the control he had, he de-wolfed and followed the smell to a park bench where a teenage boy was sitting. He came up behind the boy and grabbed his arm, pulling him up and spinning him around.

"Hey," the boy shouted as he tried to break free from Tommy's grip.

"What did you do to Merton?" Tommy growled, holding on to his strong grip.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," the boy stuttered, his entire body trembling, "I don't remember anything that happened after Merton saw me at lunch for our tutoring session."

"Wait a minute, you're Ashley," asked Tommy dumbfound.

"Yes I am and I swear, I don't remember doing anything to him or anything for that matter."

"Well then what do you remember."

"I remember Merton leaving when the bell rang and me gathering my things when some girl came into the classroom.

"A girl, what girl."

"I don't know, some girl. She didn't tell me her name but she looked familiar, like I seen her around school before," Ashley answered truthfully.

"What else?"

"She asked me to do her a favor and that's all that I remember. Next thing I know, it's after school and I'm waking up on the classroom floor with a massive headache."

Tommy growled again but let go of Ashley's arm. He couldn't hurt him if he didn't remembering attacking Merton.. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Valeria was behind everything. If only they knew where she was so they could get rid of her once and for all. "I'm sorry…I need to go." He started to break into a run when he heard Ashley's voice call out to him.

"If I did something to harm Merton could you tell him I'm sorry," Ashley asked remorseful. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

Tommy simply shook his head for running in the direction of Merton's house.

* * *

It's a little shorter than the other chapters but it was used as a filler. Hoped you liked it and until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey to all those reading this story, I'm back with an update so if you want to read it, here it is.  
**

**Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus is not mine I swear it's not.  


* * *

**

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

Merton nervously paced around his room waiting for Tommy to come back. He'd never seen Tommy as angry as he was when he left and prayed that he didn't do anything to hurt Ashley. With Tommy's wolf powers and anger issues he would be lucky if the boy was found In one peace. He jumped when he heard Tommy climb back through the window and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. "Thank god," he replied with a sigh of relief. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry," Tommy whispered as they pulled apart.

"Well judging from the lack of blood on your clothes I'm assuming you didn't find the person you were looking for."

"Oh I found him alright, I just didn't kill him."

"So you found Ashley and you left him in one piece."

"No I didn't do anything to him because he swears he doesn't remember anything that happened. By the way what did

"You're not going to let this go are you."

"You come home all freaked out, smelling and tasting like some other guy, with a bruise on your wrist and you're wondering if I'm going to let it go. Do you not know my at all?"

"Fine," Merton sighed, hanging his head low. "The first time we met he seemed like a nice guy but after school he just kept flirting with me and when I told him that I was already with someone he attacked me with his lips." He looked up to see Tommy's eyes turning yellow and immediately grabbed his boyfriend's hand before he continued. "I pushed him off of me and that's when he grabbed my wrist and started saying that he wasn't going to let me go. Finally I was able to push him away and he fell on the floor and hit his head. I didn't see if he was okay, I just ran to my car and came straight home."

"He told me that after you left some girl came in and asked him for a favor. That's the last thing he remembers. I was thinking mind control."

"Like a power a vampire or vampiress has."

"Exactly," Tommy sighed as walked over to Merton's bed and sat down. "Why didn't you tell me that Ashley was a guy.

Merton sat down beside Tommy and grabbed his hand again. "I didn't find out until lunch and I didn't see you anymore today until I came home. You aren't jealous are you?"

"Before when I thought Ashley was some big breasted chick I wasn't but I can't lie and say that I'm not now that I know that Ashley's a guy."

"Why would you think Ashley was a big breasted chick," Merton asked using Tommy's expression.

"It's something that Lori said a lunch today after you left."

"Lori said that; that doesn't sound like her."

"I know and I hate to say it but Lori's been acting weird all day."

"She was fine this morning when we talking."

"Well something must have happened between this morning and lunch because she's been extremely off," replied Tommy. "She only got weirder when I came her to find her in your room."

"What," Merton shrieked as he stood up. "She was in my room. How did she get into my room?"

"She said the door was open so she let herself in."

"I locked the door before we left this morning like I always do, like I've always done after I came home one day to find Becky and her hooligan friends riffling through my stuff. She wanted to show them how big of a freak I was by letting them in here. Not only were they hooligans they were thieves because one of them stole a very powerful amulet that I brought from eBay."

"So you're saying that the door was lock."

"Weren't you listening of course it was locked. It's always locked."

"Then how did she get in."

"I don't know," Merton sighed, walking over to his shelf full of books. He glared at the books in front of him, hoping that one of them would have the answer he was looking for. "It's in here somewhere, I just have to find it," he whispered quietly to himself.

Fifteen minutes later Merton was busy looking through his books while Tommy paced the floor behind him. "Maybe Valeria got to her and put her under her control, like she did with Ashley," Tommy suggested.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain how she got into my room unless she's an expert lock picker," he replied sarcastically. "Although you know what, I wouldn't put it past her."

"Well we know Lori isn't acting like Lori, we just don't know why she isn't acting like Lori."

"I wish we had more to go on."

"Wait, early today when we were in your room she was giving me a massage and I-"

"Whoa," Merton shrieked, closing his book. "She was giving you a massage."

"Merton nothing happened I swear."

Merton rolled his eyes and pouted; now he knew that something was definitely wrong with Lori, "Fine continue."

"Well while she was giving me a massage she suddenly blurted out "Tommy help me."

"Help her, with what?"

"That's what I asked but she said she had to go to the bathroom and ran out of the room."

"So, what happened,"

"I don't know," Tommy shrugged. "She came back into the room, smiling and helping me with ideas about Valeria. Oh yeah, and she kept twirling her locket."

This caught Merton's attention as he rushed over to Tommy's side. "Locket, what locket."

"The locket she was wearing around her neck today at school. Didn't you see it."

"When I talked to Lori she wasn't a locket."

"Well she was wearing one at lunch."

"Describe it to me," replied Merton as he walked back over to his bookshelf and pulled down a book.

"It was just a gold locket but it was different because it had like a jewel in the middle of it." Tommy shrugged in response. "Said she got it on her trip so I didn't pester her about it."

"I think I got it."

"Got what, Merton, it's just a stupid necklace."

"Did it look like this?" Merton asked, turning the book over to let Tommy see as well.

Sure enough it was the same locket that was in the book that was housed around Lori's neck. "Yeah that's it but-"

"That's what I thought," Merton sighed, laying the book down on his desk. This was just what he needed to make his day go from bad to worse. "We're in deep trouble."

"So you're telling me that Valeria used some dark magic to trap Lori's soul inside this locket while she took over Lori's body," Tommy replied after Merton finished explaining to him the powers and uses of the locket.

"Yes."

"And if we don't get Lori out in time she's going to die."

"Exactly," Merton smiled triumphantly, clapping his hands together. "You know, this reminds me of that episode of Charmed where a essence takes control over Piper's body and is slowly killing her soul."

"What happened."

"Well the show's only in it's third season but ratings so far are great so that it could be on for at least a few more years."

"In the show," Tommy growled, "What happened in the show?"

"Oh, right. Well Prue and Phoebe find out and realize that the only thing they could do to save Piper was to kill her."

"What."

"Don't worry, Piper's boyfriend, Leo the white lighter, healed her and brought her back to life."

"Hate to burst your bubble Merton but white matches don't exist so that won't be able to help us save Lori."

"White-lighters Tommy and no, we don't have them but in the episode before they killed the alchemist that made the essence he had to put her back in the bottle."

"So-"

"So if Lori's soul is trapped inside the locket then their has to be a way to use the locket to get Lori out."

"Doesn't the book tell you anything that could help us," Tommy asked hopeful.

"Yeah it does," replied Merton as he picked up the book again. "It says that if the connection between the souls is broken before Lori soul dies then there maybe a chance to save her but we have to be careful."

"Why?"

"Because, if we damage the locket in anyway we could risk losing Lori's soul forever."

"Man this is bad, this is very very bad. What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea but I don't think you're going to like it."

"Why not?"

"Because it involves me as bait and sacrificing myself to save Lori."

* * *

I just had to do it. I had to throw a little Charmed in there because, well I had to. Hope you enjoyed it and if not Bite Me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with another update. Just want to let everyone know that this is the last and final chapter and probably the last BWOC fic I'll ever write. Well I just I shouldn't say that. You never know when inspiration will hit. Until then, stay well and thanks for reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus is not mine I swear it's not.  


* * *

**

**Chapter Eight.**

* * *

Valeria smiled as she stood outside Merton's room door. She was surprised when the Goth called her but happy to know that her plan was working. Happily, she reached out to open the door when the door flew open and Merton stood on the other side.

"Lori thank god you're here," Merton replied, making sure he sounded happy to see her in order for their plan to work. The plan consisted of drawing Valeria out while Tommy hid somewhere outside, completely wolfed out so he could hear everything that was going on in the basement.

"What's the matter Merton?"

"It's me and Tommy, we had a fight."

"Really."

"Yeah," Merton sighed, sitting back down on the bed. "He got upset because Ashley kissed me during our tutoring session this afternoon."

"That's horrible."

"I know. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. One minute I'm helping him with velocity and speed equations and the next thing I know his tongue is down my throat. It was like he was possessed or something."

"Possessed, why would you say something like that."

"Come on Lori, a possessed soul is something we deal with on a daily basis around here in good on Pleasantville. You have to help me find out who did it."

"Wait…what-"

"You know I think it was Valeria, yeah she's behind it all."

Valeria could feel her breath hitch in her throat as she watched Merton scramble to his bookshelf, picking up a random book. "But I thought you said Tommy got rid of her."

"Well I thought he did," replied Merton, still playing along. "But I told you this morning about how she attacked me yesterday and destroyed my room remember."

"Right, I remember now."

"Not to mention when you came here this afternoon my door was unlocked. I always keep that door locked so how were you able to get in if she hadn't already been here."

"Maybe you just thought you lock it," Valeria stated. "It's a simple mistake."

"No I locked it, I swear I did. Valeria was here I know she was."

The confident look in Merton's eyes made Valeria scared and anger at the same time. Scared that he might have figured out her plan but angry for the same reason. "Merton, you're being ridiculous"

"What's the matter with you Lori, you're acting odd."

"That's rich coming from you," Valeria snickered, walked closer to Merton. "You're the odd- ball here."

"Me, you're the one acting like I'm insane for mentioning that Valeria is up to something," Merton barked back. "Just this morning you were telling me that you agreed with me that something was wrong."

"Well maybe I only agreed with you because I was still jetlagged from my flight back from Europe."

"Lori you didn't go to Europe you went on a cruise," Merton whispered, backing away from the vampire. "Who are you?"

"Dammit," Valeria hissed as she glared at Merton. She couldn't believe the stupid boy had figured out her plan already.

"Hello Valeria."

Valeria chuckled and walked over to Merton's bookshelf and began knocking items down. "Okay you little freak, you found me out. I am currently housed inside your friends body while she's away."

"So you're a vampiress inside the body inside my best friend; what's that like?"

"Are you always this stupid?"

"What do you want," Merton gulped as he continued to move away from the vampire until he hit the wall.

"You know what I want?"

"Yeah, yeah you want Tommy and you want me dead but what's Lori got to do with this."

"Nothing really," Valeria shrugged, grabbing her chin. "I just needed a way to get rid of you and make Tommy mine. She's just something I needed to help me with that."

"How are you doing it?"

"You're asking how I was able to take over her body. Well it was easily actually once I found the piece I was missing."

"A locket."

"Not just any locket, a soul swapping locket that allows me to harbor Lori's body."

"But two souls can't survive in the same body," Merton cried out. "You're killing her."

"So," Valeria shrugged, "I don't care about Lori or anyone else for that matter. I just want my werewolf."

"Well too bad you can't him," Merton yelled as he tried to make a run. He made sure to keep his smile to himself as he continued to play along. He finally found his way out of the house and continued to run, knowing it wouldn't be long before the vampire caught up with him. Merton was right, no sooner then he made it to an empty alley there stood Valeria right in front of him with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"What's the matter Merton, scared you don't have anyone to protect you."

"Tommy will-"

"Tommy will what, come save you. You said it yourself he's mad at you for kissing someone else, someone I put under my spell to make him do what I wanted him do."

"You did that," Merton feigned being shocked. "Why?"

"What the hell am I, a broken record," Valeria growled, grabbing Merton by the throat and holding him up in the air. "I wanted to get rid of you so I can have Tommy to myself."

"Oh yeah…I forgot but you shouldn't kill Lori…just get rid of me."

"What-"

"Take over…my body and get out of Lori."

"Why would you do something like that."

"Cause, I don't want Lori to die."

Valeria smirked as she dropped Merton to the ground. Taking over Merton's body was one she plan she hadn't thought of doing. If she took over the Goth's body she would not only kill his soul but once he was dead he wouldn't have his hold over Tommy anymore. "Now that is what I call an idea."

Reaching down, she pulled the necklace off her neck. As soon as the chain stopped touching her skin there was another whirlwind covering her body. Merton scrambled back away from the wind and watched in amazement Lori's body fall to the ground and Valeria's body materialized out of it.

"Don't worry about her," Valeria smiled as she stood up from the ground. "Her body just needs time to recover from almost dying. You know how that is don't you."

"Hate to say it but yes I do."

"Well hate to break it to you but it's about to happen again." She reached down and grabbed the same athame from earlier and gave herself a small cut on her hand. Holding the locket up again, she let the blood drip from hand and onto the locket before holding it up for Merton to see. "It's your turn."

Merton gulped as he watched Valeria make her way over to him, silently praying that Tommy would find him soon.

"Come on Merton, don't cry. I promise your death won't be that painful."

"Thank…you."

Valeria smiled, walking closer to Merton when she felt herself being knocked to the ground. Standing in front of her was none other than Tommy Dawkins in his wolf form.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Merton," Tommy growled, standing firmly in front of his boyfriend.

* * *

"Tommy we meet again."

"And hopefully for the last time," Tommy growled again, still in his protective stance. "You think we wouldn't figure out that you weren't Lori."

"Well with your track record Tommy I was thinking that you wouldn't," Valeria hissed. "Obviously I was wrong."

"Yeah you were," Merton shouted from his spot behind Tommy causing the two to glare at him. "Sorry," he meekly replied as he crouched back behind Tommy.

"Tommy don't you see how powerful we could be if you just leave this freak and come back with me."

"I don't want you, don't you get that."

"Obviously she doesn't Tommy if she's still here."

"Merton, quiet," Tommy hissed.

"Sorry."

"Now Valeria I don't want to hurt you but I will if you come near Merton or Lori again I'll-"

"You'll what Tommy, kill me," Valeria grinned. "You won't get rid of me that easily." She didn't wait for Tommy to reply instead she waved her arm and sent the werewolf and Merton flying back against the wall.

Tommy growled as he got up from the ground and charged an unprepared Valeria sending her flying as well.

"Now without me you won't."

Both Tommy and Merton gasped in surprise as they looked to see Lori standing up in a fighting stanza. "Lori."

Her strength had not fully returned yet but she wasn't about to let her friends fight without her. They needed her and she wanted revenge. "Hey guys, took you long enough to figure out that this witch was inside of me."

"Yeah sorry about that," Tommy blushed.

"It doesn't matter," Lori smiled back.

"I hate to break up this happy reunion but no one will stop me from getting what I want." She pushed herself up off the ground and waved her hand again throwing all three of them back. Tommy and Lori quickly regained their footing and began fighting the vampire while Merton did what he usually did stood back and watched.

"Go Lori, go Tommy, hit her where it hurts," Merton shouted while the three were still engaged in fighting. He eyes glanced around the dark alley in hopes of finding something useful to help his friends out. There, beside a dumpster he spied a piece of broken wood that looked perfect enough to use a stake. Running, he grab the small piece of wood only to find himself thrown back against the wall. He looked up to see someone standing over him with pale skin and jet black hair. "Don't kill me."

"I am not here to hurt you but I cannot allow you to kill my sister," the man whispered, holding out his hand for Merton to take.

"You're sister-"

"Yes I am Prince Rajh and I am here to bring my sister back home."

"Are you here to hurt Tommy?"

"I just want my sister," Rajh answered, his deep blue eyes piercing into him.

Merton didn't know if he should trust the man standing in front of him, especially if he was related to Valeria but seeing Tommy being thrown to the ground again changed his mind.

"Yo Valeria, I got someone here who knows you," Merton shouted causing the vampire princess to stop fighting and stare at the person beside Merton. Lori, clutching her stomach along with Tommy got up and walked over to Merton and the prince.

"Who is this guy?"

"Well if it isn't my brother the prince," Valeria sneered standing up from ground. "What brings you here to Pleasantville."

"I'm here to stop you Allonia before you bring death upon yourself."

"How sweet of you to care but I don't need your help."

"Why are you so persistent to destroy our family,"

"Because," she hissed, "I want power, I crave power and I no longer want to bow down to those weaker and lesser than me. You used to believe that we deserved more."

"I was young and foolish then, I've matured and I've realized that power is not something that should be used to destroy others."

"And that's exactly why you're weak," was all Valeria said as

The siblings fought and all Tommy, Merton, and Lori could do is watch as they did. Both harnessed the power of telekinesis and were very strong but Rajh seemed to know how to handle his sister. With one last fatal blow, the dark prince soon had Valeria pinned to the ground.

"I do not want to hurt you Allonia for you are my sister but I will."

"You think I'm afraid of you," Valeria spat, squirming underneath her brother. "I will kill you if you stand in my way."

"Please Allonia-"

She didn't say anything, instead she kicked her brother away from her, knocking him unconscious. "Like I said weak." Valeria laughed as advanced on the three injured teenagers. "Now where was I, oh yeah I was to spare you, kill you, and make you mine," she replied, pointing to each of them respectively. "But now I just may kill all of you."

All three friends watched in horror as Valeria ran towards them. Both Tommy and Lori stood in fighting stanzas as they waited for Valeria to attack when they realized that she was no longer running.

Valeria stared at the stake protruding out of her chest and smirked wickedly at her brother. "I guess you're not weak after all…brother."

"Lesson number one Allonia, never underestimate your opponent."

She laughed until she coughed and it wasn't long before she turned into a pile of dust at the feet of everyone. Rajh bent down and picked up some of the dust into his hand as the wind began to blow the rest away.

Tommy and Lori let out a sigh of relief and happiness as Merton sadly stared at the man beside him. Bending down beside Rajh, Merton placed a comforting on the man's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It is alright," Rajh sighed. "It had to be done in order to protect my kingdom. She was no longer my sister, just a sick person bent on obtaining ultimate power."

"Still, she was your sister."

"Perhaps, but she was still evil and I did what I had to do. Besides, I could not let her harm someone as fair and handsome as you."

Merton blushed while Lori did her best to keep Tommy from growling in jealously.

"Thank you," Merton smiled as both he and Rajh stood up. Merton took his place beside Tommy who put a protective arm around him causing Merton to blush again.

Tommy pulled Merton closer before looking at the prince again. "So prince-"

"Please, call me Rajh," Rajh smiling holding out his hand for Tommy to shake before grabbing Lori's hand and kissing it.

"My name's Tommy, this is Merton, and our friend Lori."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am sorry for all the pain that my sister caused you and I hope you can forgive me."

"You did nothing wrong Rajh."

"Still, she was my sister, my blood, I feel responsible for the pain that she caused."

"Ah don't worry about it, no hard feelings," Tommy smiled, waving his free hand. "We're a little scuffed up but we'll live."

"Thank-god for that," Lori agreed, happy to have control over her own body again.

"Perhaps maybe one day you could come to my kingdom, as guest of mine of course."

"That sounds so cool but we can't go, we have school."

"Are you sure Merton," Rajh smiled seductively, taking one of Merton's hand. "I could make your trip extremely pleasurable and worth your while."

Tommy couldn't stop himself from growling as he immediately separated the hands. "Like Merton said, we have school."

"You do not need to worry Tommy. I am not trying to seduce your mate."

"How did you know?"

"He is very protective of you Merton; not to mention you are covered with his scent. It's not easy to hide something like that from an aged vampire like me."

"How old are you exactly?" asked Lori interested.

"A vampire never reveals his age." smirked Rajh. "But I will tell you long enough to know Queen Victoria herself."

Lori smiled. "That's old."

Rajh smiled himself to all three teenagers standing in front of him. "All right then I guess I should getting going." he replied, clapping his hands together. "I must tell my father about what happened here tonight."

"Tell the king, your father that I…I mean we are sorry about Valerie…I mean Allonia."

"Merton your heart is as kind as it big. Thank you for your condolences."

Merton smiled. "Your welcome."

They watched as Rajh gave them a final smile and disappear into the night, the ashes from Valeria following him.

"Well tonight was exciting." replied Lori after a few moments of silence.

"We live in Pleasantville and our best friend is a werewolf. Of course it's always exciting."

"I guess you're right Merton."

Tommy stepped in between the two. "I don't know about you guys but I could go for a bite to eat." replied Tommy as he changed the course of the conversation.

"Me too. Valeria was very health conscious so I haven't eat since breakfast."

"Pizza and movie at my lair."

"I thought you'd never ask." Tommy smiled, throwing an arm around Merton's neck.

Both Lori and Merton laughed as all of them made their way out of the alley happy they were all in one piece.

* * *

Later that night Merton and Tommy sat on the sofa staring at the television screen in front of them. They got back to the lair and settled in for a night of pizza and movies. A movie later, Lori decided to call it a night still feeling drained from the soul swapping experience. With her gone it was just Tommy and Merton alone down in the basement.

Tommy looked over to Merton and smiled at the Goth eyes completely focused on the T.V. He hadn't a clue what they were watching but Merton was into so he didn't complain. Moving closer until he was directly beside Merton, he wrapped one arm around Merton and pushed Merton's head on his shoulder.

"I'm so tired." Merton sighed as he rested his head.

"Then why don't you go to sleep."

"Are you serious and miss the best part."

Tommy chuckled at Merton. "No we couldn't do that now could we."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"To you, never."

"Glad that that's out of the way." Merton scoffed as he looked up. "Still I think I should call it tonight. We did tell Rajh we had school to deal with."

"Yeah Rajh."

"Tommy don't tell me you're still jealous."

"I'm wasn't jealous."

"You weren't."

"No I wasn't." he replied a bit unsure of his own feelings. "Okay, maybe I was jealous…but only a little bit. It's not like I thought you were actually gonna take him off on his offer. You weren't were you."

Merton smiled and kissed Tommy's lips. "Of course not. I wouldn't dream doing that in a million years."

Tommy smiled happily. "Really."

"Yes really. I love you."

"I love you too and I wouldn't dream about leaving you for a millions years. You're my mate and I can't live without you."

"That goes double for me." Merton grinned.

They kissed once more and turned their gaze back to the television, losing themselves to the characters on the screen.


End file.
